priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Todo/Role
Season 1 Episode 13 *Shion makes her cameo debut in Episode 13. She's shown to be playing GO, but after masterfully annihilating her opponent, she says no one will be able to defeat her for the next ten years, and that she wants a better challenge. While walking around town, she happens to spot a performance by SoLaMi♡SMILE, and after listening in to some nearby girls speculating about the next God Idol, decides that she wants to become an idol, and rise to the top. Episode 14 *Shion finds a new goal, to become an idol and surpass SoLaMi♡SMILE. Shion has a grudge against Minami for giving her a warning ticket in the past and runs home to find her PriTicket. With some help from Laala she gets started in PriPara. Later she runs into Minami and Sophie, quickly deducing they are SoLaMi Smile. Shion, Dorothy, and Leona team up as Dressing Pafe to aim to beat SoLaMi♡SMILE and become higher ranked idol. Episode 15 *Shion breaks a rule by walking on the wrong side of the hallway, but their rivalry truly begins after she is able to dodge every single attempt Mirei makes to give her a ticket. She starts off the face-off by telling everyone funny jokes so that they get in trouble during class, causing them to be punished by running laps, thus stimulating a craving for sweets and food, including Mirei's favorite Melon Bread! Later on, the girls have a contest to see who can get all of the books Laala needs from the library. In the heat of the competition, Mirei gets into trouble by bumping into headmistress Gloria. Afterwards, while in the hallway, Shion also bumps into Gloria and gets into trouble while bragging to Mirie. Finally getting to PriPara, they play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who will go first, and after many tiring rounds, Shion wins. They tie, and Shion force-trades Friends Tickets with Mirei. Episode 16 *Shion first appears in PriPara with Leona and Dorothy, being swarmed by fans that they stole from SoLaMi♡SMILE. The same thing happens later after the girls prepare for their joint interviews for PriPara TV, PriPara Radio, and PriPara Magazine. In this time Shion begins to study Nene and confronts her later after she catches her spying on them. She refuses to tell anything to her and claims that she refuses to let anyone interfere with the rivalry between the two units unless she is doing it herself, then she takes off to train. Later she helps encourage Nene to find out the truth to what has been hugging her, then leads her to the performance area so that Nene can watch SoLaMi♡SMILE perform. At the end of the episode, Shion force-trades Friend Tickets. Episode 17 *Shion makes a minor appearance during this episode, dressed up with Leona and Dorothy as they go through the PriPara Haunted House. Laala and Ran were busy preparing a scare for someone, but it only ends up frightening Dorothy, while Shion is quick to calm her down while revealing the bat to be fake. She then ends up dragging the shocked Usagi, Leona, and Dorothy away. Episode 18 *Shion reveals that Dorothy and Leona will be joining their school, along with the reveal that Leona is actually a boy. Throughout the day, many fans swarm the trio while Gloria is frustrated over not being able to confiscate their PriTickets. Shion then watches as Dorothy obnoxiously makes a group of girls wanting to get to know Leona go away, and later she suggests that Leona be in charge of thinking up the new Making Drama. The next day, Shion and Dorothy try to find Leona, then later she accidentally runs into a kindergartener and accidentally makes him cry after scolding him. Dorothy makes fun of Shion as Leona is left to calm the children down. Dressing Pafe then goes into PriPara to change and perform with their new Making Drama, allowing them to win their performance against SoLaMi Smile. Episode 19 *Shion makes a minor appearance in this episode, plotting with Leona and Dorothy over how to beat SoLaMi♡SMILE. The girls hide after spotting Gloria, then Shion wonders why she is confiscating PriTickets from Elementary School Students since the Middle Schoolers are allowed to become Idols. Episode 20 *Shion first appears when she stops Laala from giving a passing customer a flyer for her families eatery. She explains that since she is teammates with Leona and Dorothy, she has to help them. Then she rapidly hands out more flyers. Later on she helps out at their family shop by telling the Cook orders, then eventually they go to PriPara where Dressing Pafe puts on a performance. Episode 21 *The two units compete against each other with SoLaMi♡SMILE winning. Later on, Shion comes by the room GO is played in to put some posters up related to Dressing Pafe when she finds some of Sophie's fanclub members moping around. Then later, the girls try to train but get into a minor argument after Mirei and Dorothy bump into each other. Episode 22 *Shion discusses some ideas related to an idoling event at school for the upcoming festival. They agree on the terms, though Shion believes it to be a bad idea given Gloria's trigger-happy tendencies with PriTickets. She then goes to discuss it with Leona and Dorothy before Meganii comes by to give them a brand new song. After everything seems to get bad though, Shion claims they can't do anything about the Festival now and walks off for home, but she stops to observe some raindrops and begins to get an idea and gets the others to meet with her at Prism Stone, where they find SoLaMi♡SMILE there too. They share their ideas and set everything up to hold a performance again by keeping it outside of school boundaries. After everything has been set up and the fans arrive, Dressing Pafe goes out to perform. Episode 23 *Everyone is discussing how their event went, and Laala and Nao talk about how lucky the Middle Schoolers are that they can PriPara freely. Later, Gloria calls a meeting for all the Middle Schoolers. The past MS (middle school) Headmaster is retiring, with Gloria taking over. She bans PriPara for the MS students, too! Dressing Pafe and Sophie's tickets get taken away. Shion won't give up on this, so she goes home and gets her armor and sword and "battles" Gloria to get her PriTicket, and her fellow Dressing Pafe members Tickets, back, but fails. Later, Leona and Dorothy go to take back Shion and their tickets, and successfully does so (but Leona sneaks back Sophie's, too). Dorothy tells Shion what they did, and they perform, informing everyone on their sticky situation. They get caught by Gloria, and Dorothy is given weeding as a punishment. Episode 24 *Laala has found an old PriTicket in Gloria's office, and the girls examine it, till Mirei concludes it was Gloria's. Meanwhile, Gloria finds out Mirei and Laala are idols, and she goes to bust them. She arrives, and sees the six girls, including a sleepy Sophie. The girls explain Sophie need PriPara to be better. In attempts of helping Sophie get over PriPara, she tells why she hates PriPara. (Her friends broke a promise, and never came back to fix it). Sophie is given her PriTicket by Leona, and SoLaMi♡SMILE sneaks off to perform. Dressing Pafe glues Gloria down to a chair, and force her to watch their performance. Half-way of their performance, Gloria gets up and goes to Prism Stone, where she comes across Laala's mother. Episode 25 *(Picking up from previous events) Himeka and Gloria make up, leaving tears in the girls and Leona's eyes. The next day at school, Gloria gives back everyone's tickets. Later in PriPara, Shion is looking upon it (PriPara), and Dressing Pafe finally trade friends tickets. SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe decide to team up for the Christmas Grand Prix, and win it, along with the Paradise Boots. Episode 26 *Lala picks the date for SoLaMi Dressing to perform. They all perform, when suddenly a new entry comes in (Faruru). Faruru performs and wins the Paradise coord back from SoLaMi Dressing, leaving all six members with thoughts of this mysterious girl. Episode 27 *(Shion does not make that much of a major appearance in this episode). Laala gets sick, which causes trouble for SoLaMi♡SMILE. Shion visits her while she is sick, but gets dismissed when the room suddenly becomes too crowded with visitors. Laala eventually gets over her fever. Episode 28 *A former Go rival of Shion arrives in town to tell Shion she has gone soft. She starts to have it get to her head, and she can't go outside her own limits of predictions. That is until Leona and Dorothy help Shion realize she has to look in "another dimension" (at a different point of view). She wins a Go game against her rival, and wins new Cyalume coords for Dressing Pafe. Episode 29 *It's only a week till the fight to win the Paradise coord, and everyone is trying their best, including Dressing Pafe's rivals, SoLaMi♡SMILE, who go through an extensive training camp hosted by Gloria and love. Episode 30 *It's finally time to battle, and its Dressing Pafe vs SoLaMi♡SMILE vs Faruru. The main six perform, and get a mind-blowing show from Faruru. She performs all of Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE's Making Dramas, and wins the Paradise coord, leaving all six girls stumped, and sad. Episode 31 *With all the girls shocked at the results, they are wondering extremely of the mysterious Faruru. They go back to Gloria's office to try to solve the case on Faruru, how could she have done it all? Not only this, but all but the girls are extremely sad about their loss, with friends and family trying to cheer them up. Meanwhile, Faruru performs with the Paradise Coord, but shockingly fails to Cyalume Change. Cosmo performs, in attempts to cheer up everyone's spirits, and successfully does so. Episode 32 *Everyone is talking about Valentine's day, and even Shion is celebrating it, with her black and white panda chocolates. However, Mirei is in a pinch, She doesn't think her PriPara character is good for her, and drops it, leaving everyone worried for her, including Shion. However, Amamiya helps her go back to her normal self. Episode 33 *Faruru is curious about Laala, and asks her about her past. Laala explains her history up till now, like meeting Shion and forming SoLaMi Dressing and such. Episode 34 *SoLaMi♡SMILE and Dressing Pafe both think of ideas to stand out and get back up on the horse, when they think of writing their own song. Both teams can't think straight about what lyrics/ ideas to put in. Meanwhile, Laala is showing Faruru the outside world, including Non. Faruru creates her own "Non" from a robot (which resembles Faruru, much like how Non resembles Laala). SoLaMi SMILE and Dressing Pafe both come to visit Faruru, and find out that they both had the same idea of thinking of lyrics. They help Faruru fix her robot after it breaks, and think of lyrics. They give their ideas for lyrics to Meganii, in which he makes a song for them. Faruru also makes a new Making Drama (which can be inferred to be inspired by her robot). SoLaMi Dressing reforms (for the time being). Episode 35 *With a new tournament in place, the five girls and Leona have their new song ready to perform, and reform to battle Faruru. They bet on the Paradise coord, meaning if SoLaMi Dressing wins, they get to have the Paradise coord. The five girls and Leona perform, and win the Paradise coord back from Faruru. However, while celebrating onstage, Faruru comes up to them, and says how she is disappointed she lost, but she isn't totally sad. In fact, she is quite happy. She and Laala trade Friends Tickets, but Faruru faints due to a malfunction (since she is a Vocal Doll). All of the audience and SoLaMi Dressing are shocked at what has happened before their eyes. Episode 36 *With all the girls desperate to help Faruru in any way or kind, Laala is being blamed for Faruru's collapse. In attempts to wake Faruru up, Laala performs SoLaMi Dressing's unit song solo, but fails to wake her up. Time is running out, with options being limited. Episode 37 Episode 38 Season 2 Episode 39 (Season 2 Episode 1) *Dressing Pafe is met by SoLaMi♡SMILE, with Dorothy very mad, since (flashback) Meganee broke their units up. Everyone is quite sad, while Kuma and Usagi comes to take them to a trolley. It happens to be for a tour, since there is a new part of PriPara. Meganii explains the Idol Dream Grand Prix, where the winners (of a Five person team) get to ring "The Dream Bell", a bell in which whoever rings it, gets any wish come true. Laala is chosen to perform. After the performance, they go back to the trolley, where Meganii asks if anyone wanted to sign up for the Grand Prix. Shion and some other girls say yes, and receive Cyalume Charms. They finally get off the trolley, since their tour has ended, and run into Aroma and Mikan, stunned by their personalities. Episode 40 (Season 2 Episode 2) *Aroma is shown reading from a book with symbols on it, finding a way to destroy Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE. Meanwhile at Paprika Private, Gloria wishes everyone good luck on a new year at school, and PriPara! Back in PriPara, Kuma and Usagi are talking about how their idols made the Paradise coord shine, and how they would be willing to take two of their girls to add onto their unit for the Idol Dream Grand Prix. Suddenly, a cat catches their eye. Attracted by her, they follow her into her bar. She gives them false fortunes, saying that they would go to the Mascot Graveyard if they reformed any teams. Shion and the others come into PriPara, and perform their Unit Forming ceremony, but can't reform since they need their mascots as witness. The mascots come, and tell them to form duos instead. The girls (and Leona) take advantage of them being before their eyes, and perform the ceremony again. However, Kuma and Usagi run away before they can witness the whole thing. Thus, starting a search party for them. Aroma and Mikan later perform, and Dressing Pafe and SoLaMi♡SMILE never end up reforming. Episode 41 (Season 2 Episode 3) Episode 42 (Season 2 Episode 4) Episode 43 (Season 2 Episode 5) Episode 44 (Season 2 Episode 6) Episode 45 (Season 2 Episode 7) Episode 46 (Season 2 Episode 8) Episode 47 (Season 2 Episode 9) Episode 48 (Season 2 Episode 10) Episode 49 (Season 2 Episode 11) Episode 50 (Season 2 Episode 12) Episode 51 (Season 2 Episode 13) Episode 52 (Season 2 Episode 14) Episode 53 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 54 (Season 2 Episode 15) Episode 55 (Season 2 Episode 16) Episode 56 (Season 2 Episode 17) Episode 57 (Season 2 Episode 18) Episode 58 (Season 2 Episode 19) Episode 59 (Season 2 Episode 20) Episode 60 (Season 2 Episode 21) Episode 61 (Season 2 Episode 22) Episode 62 (Season 2 Episode 23) Episode 63 (Season 2 Episode 24) Episode 64 (Season 2 Episode 25) Episode 65 (Season 2 Episode 26) Episode 66 (Season 2 Episode 27) Episode 67 (Season 2 Episode 28) Episode 68 (Season 2 Episode 29) Episode 69 (Season 2 Episode 30) Episode 70 (Season 2 Episode 31) Episode 71 (Season 2 Episode 32) Episode 72] (Season 2 Episode 33) Episode 73 (Season 2 Episode 34) Episode 74 (Season 2 Episode 35) Episode 75 (Season 2 Episode 36) Episode 76 (Season 2 Episode 37) Episode 77 (Season 2 Episode 38) Episode 78 (Season 2 Episode 39) Episode 79 (Season 2 Episode 40) Episode 80 (Season 2 Episode 41) Episode 81 (Season 2 Episode 42) Episode 82 (Season 2 Episode 43) Episode 83 (Season 2 Episode 44) Episode 84 (Season 2 Episode 45) Episode 85 (Season 2 Episode 46) Episode 86 (Season 2 Episode 47) Episode 87 (Season 2 Episode 48) Episode 88 (Season 2 Episode 49) Episode 89 (Season 2 Episode 50) Season 3 Episode 90 (Season 3 Episode 1) Episode 91 (Season 3 Episode 2) Episode 92 (Season 3 Episode 3) Episode 93 (Season 3 Episode 4) Episode 94 (Season 3 Episode 5) Episode 95 (Season 3 Episode 6) Episode 96 (Season 3 Episode 7) Episode 97 (Season 3 Episode 8) Episode 98 (Season 3 Episode 9) Episode 99 (Season 3 Episode 10) Episode 100 (Season 3 Episode 11) Episode 101 (Season 3 Episode 12) Episode 102 (Season 3 Episode 13) Episode 103 (Season 3 Episode 14) Episode 104 (Season 3 Episode 15) Episode 105 (Season 3 Episode 16) Episode 106 (Season 3 Episode 17) Category:Character's role Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3